


Safe Place

by salvatorestjohn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Morning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: It's Christmas morning, and Isaac just does not want to get up. Brett is not encouraging him to, either.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Brett Talbot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Safe Place

The cold stirs Isaac awake. It usually does, and it doesn't help that it was snowing last night. He tries to just ignore it by pulling the sleeves of his borrowed sweater over his hands and burrowing further under the blanket, intending to fall back asleep.

It doesn't work. He groans quietly; whatever time it is, he knows it's too early to be awake. There's no light trying to push through his eyelids. 

The arm around him tightens a little and the hand splayed across his chest moves to rub a gentle circle over his heartbeat.

"You okay?" Brett murmurs, nose pressed into the nape of his neck. His voice still has a sleepy roughness to it but much clearer than if he had just woken up. 

He must have stirred first. Isaac's so used to being the first to wake up, but living with Brett—someone who gets up before the run has risen so he can go out for a run—is getting him accustomed to this. 

"Just cold," Isaac says. 

The thought of having to leave the bed and go outside just seems to make the cold creep further into his bones. With it comes a familiar hollow feeling, washing over him like a downpouring of rain. 

Brett gives him a tug to get him to roll over. When Isaac faces him, he adjusts the blanket to accommodate, pulling it up over their shoulders. 

"You're really not inspiring any desire to actually get up today," Isaac tells him, shifting closer to him.

"Good," Brett says. "Because we have nowhere to be today."

"It's Christmas," Isaac points out. "We're going to get dragged into something."

But Brett shakes his head and says, "Lori's happy with the rest of the pack and our phones have been switched off since last night. And that's how they're going to stay, so that  _ we _ can stay  _ here _ ."

Isaac snorts, but a smile works onto his face at the prospect of really not having anything to do. Being able to just lay here a little while longer.

"Sounds good to me," he decides, his voice soft and still holding a touch of sleep to it. In all honesty, his eyes are still trying to close and fade back into the nice, dreamless darkness. 

Something must give it away. Brett presses his lips to his forehead and says, "Go back to sleep. The sun isn't even up yet."

Isaac hums a noise, maybe agreement, maybe trying to protest, even he's not entirely sure. His body seems to be very inclined to listen to Brett, his eyes closing of their own accord. 

Brett holds him closer, continuing to talk to him about nothing. His quiet voice and the beating of his heart is his favourite lullaby. It doesn't take long for Isaac's mind to dip out of consciousness, warmth and safety wrapped around him in Brett's arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @rhyslahey on tumblr! They're wonderful and introduced me to this delightful rarepair!


End file.
